Moonrise
by jocelynn16
Summary: Renesmee's life after Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

Moonrise

1. Surprise

"Happy Birthday dear Renesmee," my family sang to me,"Happy birthday to you".I blew out my candles on my birthday cake. Today I was oficially seven years old. I looked old enough to be my dad's age. Nobody would believe that we were father and daughter. Maybe twins though.

My whole family was there for my birthday. Daddy and Momma, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie, Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil, and Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue. Also Jacob the love of my life and the Whole Pack, plus Billy.

All my human family understood about my growth spurt. They all finally found out that my dad's family, my dad and mom, and me were all vampires. They didn't take it so well. But they got over it after about a year or two.

"Whose do I open first," I asked. Alice came over to me." Open this one," she told me and handed me a silver box. It said _from mom and dad_ on the top. I ripped the wrapping paper off the small box it was silver I wondered what it was. I opened the lid of the box and there was a set of keys in there. I stared at my dad with with wide eyes. "You guys got me a car," I shrieked. My dad smiled widely at me. "I wanna see it," I said bouncing up and down. "Not yet, open everybody else's presents' first," he said smiling.

I opened up the rest of my presents in about five minutes. Aunt Rosalie got me a pretty pink dress, Aunt Alice gave me an "I.O.U." For a shopping trip, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper got me a baseball bat and glove, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme gave me a painting of myself, Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue got me a necklace wth my birthstone on it, Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil got me four tickets to Jacksonville two for mom and dad and two for Jacob and I, Billy got me a wolf sculpture and I swear my dad growled at that gift. I giggled, the pack got me a gift card. I pouted at Jacob looking at him with sad eyes. "Jacob, why didn't you get me anything," I said sadly. "What do you mean I didn't get you anything," he said pulling a box out of his back pocket. "Surprise" he said getting on one knee. I stared at him with wide eyes knowing where this was going. He opened the box and there was a diamond ring, "Renesmee, I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?". My dad looked at Jacob like he was going to kill him.

I started crying my eyes out. "Yes," I said happily I got down on my two knees' and started kissing him pationately. He pulled away gasping and looking at me. It was the first time I ever kissed him. My dad looked at me and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

2. The Decision

I chased after my dad into my bedroom Jake followed close behind. My dad closed the door. "What are you thinking, mongrel," He growled at Jacob,"She's only seven years old". Jacob looked at my dad. I wondered if my dad was reading every thought he had. My dad looked at me,"Yes honey, I am," He said now looking at Jacob. Jacob looked at me confused wondering what we were talking about. "Well dog, why don't you answer me then," he said looking at Jacob like he was going to rip his arm out of his socket. "I'm surprissed you haven't read my mind, leech," He said in crouching position. My dad got down in a crouching position too and growled at Jacob."Jake, dad please stop," I pulled on thier arms but they wouldn't budge. They started inching closer and closer to each other.

" Momma, mom come help me," I yelled as loud as I could. Seconds later she was in there looking at my dad."Edward, Jacob stop this madness right now," my mom said angrily. They ignored her and kept inching forward. They stopped for about two seconds and then they charged. They fell into the floor which left a little dent. They started punching each other and kicking each other. It went on for about five more minutes then they finally stopped. I was crying and I hadn't noticed it. Jacob had little cuts and some blood but, they healed up right away. My dad's shirt was ripped a little but he was fine. They bothed looked at my red face from the crying. I grabbed the keys to my new car and threw them at my dad even though I wanted to see it. I regreted this decision but I pulled the ring of my finger and threw it at Jake. I ran out of the room crying. As I was leaving I heard my mom say,"Look what you guys have done," she ran up to me and hugged me. I stopped and cried into her shoulder I knew that me and Jake were done.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Forgivement

I ran into the living room and sat on the couch. Everybody looked at my tear streaked face. "Whats going on Nessie" my uncle Jasper asked me. He opened his arms for a big bear hug. I ran into them and I started feeling a lot better. Uncle Jasper always made me feel better, I mean he does control emotions. I told everybody what happened. Jake and my dad getting into a fight, throwing the keys at my dad, throwing the ring at Jake. Everybody gasped at that part except for Rosalie. She's always hated him. I started crying all over again when Jake and my dad came into the room. My mom came up to me " come on let's go in the kitchen" she told me quietly. I nodded at her. When we walked into the kitchen my dad and Jake followed. My dad had a new shirt on and Jake was all cleaned up from the blood. I kept my head down while they talked. "Nessie I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" my dad said. "Are you dad" I said. He looked at me,"I swear I am, sweetie." I looked at him just not able to forgive him yet. He looked at me and nodded in understanding. I looked at Jake still angry with him. He looked back at me. "Well Jake, do you have anything to say," I said angrily. "Well Jake go on ahead say what you have to say," I managed to choke out. Tears were streaming down my face. My mom came up to me and put an arm around my waist. I looked at her with love and sincerity. She looked at Jake because he hadn't apolagized to me yet. I looked at him to. "Nessie I love you to much, please don't do this to me," He said, tears welling up in his eyes, "I don't know Jake, how could you guys do that to me," I said looking at both of them. " I don't know what came over me", they both said in unison. They looked at eachother then looked back at me. I smiled a little then put my serious face back on. "Ness, honey were really sorry," Jacob said. I looked at them, tears in my eyes. "Fine apology accepted, but you guys pull more nonsense like that, I'll go move in with Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil. My dad olooked at me with a shocked face. "I'm not kidding dad," I said in my mind. He nodded at me then we left the kitchen.


End file.
